


Red Moon

by barbsj48



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbsj48/pseuds/barbsj48
Summary: This is my first zutara fanfic for zutara week 2020.Its set in an alternate universe where all the older members of the show are in highschool. This is a slow burn fic with Zutara and Tyzula as endgame couples. I haven't decided what I want the other couples to be so I'm going to let the story decide. Hope you guys like it ^^
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Red Moon

Chapter 1:

Katara woke with a jolt to the sound of her alarm. She groaned and rubbed her foggy eyes as she reached out to grab her phone and turned the damn alarm off. She was still feeling groggy even though she had gotten eight full hours of sleep. She looked at her phone and groaned once again. It was Monday. Her thanksgiving break had come to an end but she was not ready to go back to school yet. For a second she looked back at her warm pillow and contemplated going back to bed.  
“It would be for just a minute” a voice in her head said, but she knew that once she went back there, she wouldn’t wake up in time. Sighing, she dragged herself out of her bed and into the shower. 

Katara liked long showers - she liked the feeling of warm water on her skin. She had always felt the most calm when she was in water. Maybe it was because she was a swimmer, maybe it was some otherworldly connection. Whatever it was, Katara knew that when she was in water, she was whole.  
The first thing Katara did when she came out of the shower was to brush her hair. Her dark brown locks were long and wavy and framed her circular face beautifully. After brushing her hair, she grabbed two strands near the front of her face, threaded her beads through them and looped them to the back of her head. Katara was so used to adding the beads to her hair that they had become a part of her identity. Once she was satisfied with how her hair looked, she peered closer into the mirror and frowned. No matter how much sleep she got for some reason she could never get rid of the dark circles under her eyes. She rummaged through her dresser and took out her concealer, mascara and lip gloss. After she had carefully concealed her dark circles and brushed a generous coat of mascara on her lashes, she applied her favourite lip gloss and walked to her closet. She rummaged through her clothes for about a good five minutes, before deciding to wear a pair of black tights and a blue cropped hoodie. After she finished dressing, she took one final look in the mirror and was pretty satisfied with her look. The blue hoodie made the blue in her eyes gleam against her brown skin. 

She rushed downstairs and to her surprise found her older brother already at the dining table with a toast in his mouth.   
“What are you doing up so early Sokka?” She asked grabbing a piece of toast from the table  
“Football practice. I made varsity so the coach wants to see me early. What about you? School doesn’t start in an hour.”   
“Yeah I have a meeting with Sukki. We need to decide the order for the relay for the next swim meet. Plus, ” Katara blushed “I have plans with Jet.”  
Sokka rolled his eyes “I can’t believe out of all the people you could date you chose to date MY quarterback.”  
“Ugh. Get over it Sokka. Jet asked ME out, remember?”  
“Whatever” Sokka finished his last bite of toast and grabbed his keys. “You coming? Or are you gonna walk?”  
“No I’m coming.” Katara grabbed her bag from the couch and followed him out of their house. Once in the car, Sokka turned to his sister and said   
“Hey, can you play songs from my phone?”   
“Yea, sure, what song do you wanna play?”  
“Oh just open Spotify and play the playlist called ‘Warrior’s Workout’”  
Katara snorted “Warrior’s Workout? What’s next ‘warrior’s dance recital’?”  
“Haha very funny. Just play it or I’m dropping you off”  
“Fine” Katara rolled her eyes “Warrior” she snickered   
Sokka groaned as the eye of the tiger started playing.  
******************************************************************************************************************

Sukki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she would open her eyes again, there would be nothing in front of her but the finish line. She once again drew in a sharp breath steadily breathing it out, and in a flash she was one with the water. Her body precisely cutting through the little waves caused by the other swimmers in the pool. She could feel her head clearing out any and all thoughts. Could feel her muscles take over and command her body and brain. She had to get faster - had to reach the finish line before it was too late. With determination sukki pushed her already strained arms and legs to swim faster. Just one more lap. She just needed to keep up this speed for one more lap and she would make it. Finally seeing the finish line, sukki reached out and pulled her face out of the water as she clung to the edge of the swimming pool. As she peered over the edge, she saw two feet appear before her and then a hand. She looked up and was greeted by a smiling face. 

“Katara!” She exclaimed. She grabbed her friend’s hand and pulled herself up. “Always so punctual. Couldn’t you be a few minutes late?” She grinned.  
“I thought you liked that I was always on time” Katara smirked  
“Yea during practice. Lol. I just wanted to discuss the upcoming meet with you. I told you last night that you could come 20 minutes late, it’s not that big of a deal. Anyways,” Sukki sighed, “Do you mind waiting for me in the student council room? I’ll quickly get changed and meet you there.”  
“Yea sure no problem”. Katara smiled  
“I’m so sorry Katara, it’s just that it’s kind of cold today and I don’t want to get sick before the meet!”  
“Oh! Yea! That’s totally fine. I’ll wait for you in the student council room. Oh but could be a little quick? I need to go meet Jet in like half an hour.”  
Sukki smirked and nudged Katara’s shoulder “Ooooooooooooh” she cooed “So you made plans with Jet huh? Zayyyuuum and I thought you came to see me” she wriggled her eyebrows at Katara.   
Katara rolled her eyes and pushed her friend away from her “Please. Not you too. Ugh as if I don’t already have to deal with Sokka everyday.” She crossed her arms in front of her “Don’t be too late or I’ll leave.” She could hear the swim captain giggling as she turned around and left the pool.  
******************************************************************************************************************

Katara was absentmindedly walking towards the student council room when her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone and saw that her dad had sent her a message.   
“That’s weird” she mumbled. It was rare for her dad to text her while at work. She decided she would read the text when she reached the student council room and slid her phone into her back pocket. She soon reached the room and pushed the door open. As she did, her phone buzzed again. This time she decided to read what the text said.  
“Hi Katara! I hope you and your brother are in school already. I just wanted to tell you that I’ll be out late tonight so you guys can go ahead and order pizza.”  
“Uncle Pakku is sick so I’ll be taking over his shift for the week so I’ll be home pretty late. From tomorrow, I’ll prepare food in the mornings and leave it in the fridge for you two to eat but since tonight is an emergency you guys go ahead and order pizza.”  
“I wonder what happened” Katara thought.   
“Is uncle Pakku ok? What happened to him?” She texted back anxiously waiting for a response, her head bent over her phone screen.

“Hi!” The sudden voice startled Katara and forced her to look up from her phone. It was so early that she hadn’t even considered the possibility that there could be someone else in the room besides her. As soon as she looked up, her blue eyes were met with amber ones and her breath caught in her throat. It was the vice president. Katara had never seen him this closely before - as he was standing right in front of her - and she couldn’t help but fixate on the scar on his left eye.   
“Can I help you?” The vice president asked, jolting Katara back from reality.  
“Oh… um… sorry I’m waiting for Sukki she’s gonna meet me here.”   
“Sure. Just tell me if you need anything.” And with that, the vice president turned around and sat back in his chair. 

Katara mentally scolded herself for staring at his scar while she awkwardly sat down in one of the chairs herself. “What were you thinking?” She thought to herself “No matter how interesting you find injuries to be you can’t just stare at someone like that! Ugh” she mentally cursed herself for not having any delicacy.   
The vice president had gone back to doing his student body work but Katara was left awkwardly sitting in the quiet room with nothing to do but fiddle with her hair. She pulled out her phone and decided to watch a YouTube video until Sukki arrived.   
“Hey Katara!” Sukki exclaimed as she stepped into the room. Katara unwillingly peeled her eyes from her phone to look at her friend - she was just seconds away from watching Gordon Ramsey swear the house down over some hot wings.   
“You took your sweet time” she remarked  
“Hey! THIS “ Sukki said gesturing to herself “takes time. I’m not Beyonce. I didn’t wake up like this.”  
“You’re REALLY cringy, you know?” The vice president remarked from behind his desk - his face plastered with a disgusted expression.  
“Oh like you’re any better?” Sukki retorted. She then turned her attention to Katara “I’m guessing you’ve already met Zuko.” She said rolling her eyes.  
Katara laughed “I’m glad someone's keeping you in check lol.” She then turned to Zuko and said “she really is cringy isn’t she?” When Zuko smirked back at her, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t hated now. 

*********************************************************END***************************************************


End file.
